1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine, such as an ac generator for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, slanted nose type vehicles to reduce air resistance have appeared on the market. In addition, the engine compartment has been reduced to improve interior comfort of the passenger compartment. This trend necessarily limits the space for mounting an ac generator in the engine compartment and necessitates the ac generator more compact.
JP-A-2001-28857 proposes a compact ac generator that includes a compact rectifying unit. The compact rectifying unit includes C-shaped cooling fins that have a radially extending accommodation space in which a voltage regulator and a connector are disposed. However, because the whole portion of the voltage regulator is accommodated in the accommodation space, the location of the connector is restricted by the rectifying unit and a brush unit that is located adjacent the voltage regulator. In other words, it is rather difficult to change the location of the connector.
On the other hand, JP-A-2002-17067 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,752 B2 proposes detachable and watertight connector in order to increase the life time of vehicle accessories or the guarantee period thereof. Such a connector has a lock mechanism which makes the connector complicated in structure and increases the axial length. However, because a portion of the lock mechanism projects outward, it may be struck and damaged by a tool or the like during assembling.